User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PE Proposal: Mark Jefferson
Hello everyone! Hope y'all are doing well! If I may, I'd like to take a bit of you time consider Mark Jefferson from Life is Strange ''to be Pure Evil. Without further ado, let's get started! What is ''Life is Strange? What's the work? ''Life is Strange ''is a 2015 episodic video game that tells the story of a girl named Max Caulfield who has time manipulation powers who teams up with her long-lost friend Chloe Price to figure out what happened to Chloe's friend Rachel Amber. Max and Chloe go through a lot together in their journey including uncovering dark secrets and performing thorough investigations involving the Nathan Prescott and his family. Who is Mark Jefferson? What has he done? While Mark is portrayed as a charismatic and kind teacher in episodes 1-3, the ending of episode 4 reveals his much much darker side. It's revealed that Mark was responsible for not only Rachel's, but several other female student's deaths at Blackwell Academy. He usually earns over his student's trust, but then drugs, kidnaps, and kills his victims all as a form of his own sick twisted interpretation of art. Including Kate Marsh, who got bullied over indecent pictures of her that were a result of Nathan helping Mark by drugging her. As such, it means Mark was responsible for Kate's distress and suicide/attempted suicide. And he showed no remorse or guilt over it. At the end of episode 4, Mark and Nathan lure Max and Chloe to the area where Rachel was buried, and then Mark drugs and incapacitated Max, making her unable to use her powers to rewind time and also prevents her from warning Chloe, and kills Chloe. He then takes Max to his "Dark Room" and attempts to do what he does with his other victims, photograph (as he says he likes the look of them when they're drugged and suffering) and kill her. Luckily, Max regains her powers back and is able to assist Chloe's Step-father David when he appears to help her. With help from Max, David is able to stop Mark and arrest him. At the end of episode 5, a storm is about to destroy Arcadia Bay and max has the option to rewind time and allow Nathan to kill Chloe to prevent the storm, or let the storm destroy Arcadia Bay and leave together with Chloe. If Chloe is sacrificed, Nathan is arrested for the murder and Nathan confesses his association with Mark and Mark's secrets are revealed and he is also arrested. It is unknown what happens to Mark if Arcadia Bay is sacrificed instead however. Screen Time. Do we see his crimes? While most of his crimes are off-screen, he does kill Chloe on-screen as well as David if Max fails to warn him. He drugs and mentally tortures Max on-screen. He was also responsible for Kate's bullying and suicide/attempted suicide which was on-screen. And finally, we see the burial location of Rachel Amber's corpse on-screen. Mitigating factors? Reasons he couldn't qualify? None that come to mind. As stated, he enjoys what he does to young girls and showed no remorse over what happened to Kate which he knew he was responsible for. Heinous Standard? Does he stand out? While the ''Life is Strange ''series is full of psychopaths and criminals, Mark definitely stands out due to his sadism as well as having by far the highest body-count of the series. Final Verdict I'd say he definitely qualifies for the way he sadistically drugs, kidnaps, psychologically abuses, and kills young girls but if there are any reasons he couldn't qualify I'm open to hear them in the comments down below. As always, thanks for reading and have a great day! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals